Dusk
by mspolapotter
Summary: Renesmee is longing for the russet wolf that has always been with her, but has to part with because of safety reasons. But of course, you can't have what you want immediately. Happily Ever Afters are worth working hard for.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's cold here. Too cold.

And that's saying something. I am half-vampire after all.

As if Forks was the sunniest place in the world anyway. Still, I want to go back home. I'm sick of Denali.

I'm not sick of the people here, though. I absolutely adore Tanya's family. Well, Garrett's here now, too. I could clearly remember what he said to Kate before the Volturi almost attacked us five years ago. It was a proof that I was every bit of a vampire as them, like my mom had said.

Of course I remember everything. My birth; the first time Rosalie, one of my aunts, cooed at me; smiling at my mom for the first time; looking into Grandpa's eyes; nodding obediently when Dad told me not to attack someone; and hunting with Jacob.

Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

It was part of the reasons why I wanted to leave. I miss Jacob. I miss his smile, I miss his warm touch, I miss my contests with him in the forest, and I miss his warm fur.

I know my mom misses him too, and so does my dad, but we have to move to Denali for the greater good. I was growing up too fast for humans. When I turned two, I looked like a ten-year-old; Mom was barely passing for twenty-two, like Dad; and Daddy Carlisle (he's another one of my grandfathers, but I refuse to call him that) could pass for no more than thirty-four. The Cullens had to move.

It's been three years since we left and went to England. We only stayed there for two years. People were staring at my dad since he was supposed to be dead.

Then we moved here to Denali. Of course, they had welcomed us with open arms. Carmen missed me horribly. It only meant I'll be spending my sixth birthday here. I almost looked the same as Mom.

I woke up on the morning of my birthday with my family around my bed: Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Daddy Carlisle, Mommy Esme, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and even Eleazar.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." My mom said softly to me, her topaz eyes twinkling.

"Thanks," I replied, hugging her. I hugged Dad too. "So why is everyone here?"

"All of us wanted to see your reaction when you look in the mirror." Aunt Alice said. I could see a camera hanging from her wrist strap.

"My reaction? Why?" I asked. Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz left the room in a blur. In less than two seconds, they were back, supporting a mirror effortlessly.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed when I saw myself in the mirror.

I looked exactly like Mom. My chocolate-brown eyes widened in surprise, my curly hair was tangled. Maybe this was how mom looked like when my dad was watching her sleep. Well, when she was human anyway.

"We'll meet you back at the house," Dad said. He pressed his cold lips on my forehead. "Dress nice." In a blur, only my aunts, Mommy Esme and Mom were left around my bed.

"I know they'll kill me for doing this, but Nessie, do you want to see my present?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Sure." She made me stand up and covered my eyes with her hands. Aunt Rose took my hand. I walked a few steps and tripped a couple of times before Aunt Alice let go.

Just what I'd suspected—a new set of wardrobe.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice!" I said, excitedly looking at the newest set of clothes with childlike wonder.

"Told you she'd love it," she whispered to Mom. They just stared at me while I ooh"ed and aah"ed at the dresses, blouses, skirts, flip-flops and heels. Not to mention took a few pictures.

I picked out a hyacinth blue dress and matching stilettos.

"This," I said defiantly, holding the dress up for further examination. "This is what I'll wear today. It's good, right?"

The three of them laughed.

"You know, Ness, that looked exactly like my prom dress." Mom told me. "Of course it's great. I'd like to see the look on Edward's face when he sees you."

Sure enough, Dad was surprised.

"B-Bella?" he spluttered uncertainly.

"Wrong," I said, laughing. I suppressed the urge to stick out my tongue at him. Mom made a grand entrance with my aunts and Mommy Esme. We all laughed.

They all sang me a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" and asked me to make a wish before proceeding to the presents.

Carmen, Tanya and Eleazar gave me a gold chain necklace that looked like an heirloom. Ironically enough, the pendant was a silver fang. Kate and Garrett gave me something more . . . extravagant: a Sony Vaio, one that was small enough to fit in my clutch, but had more memory than seven iPhones put together. My uncles and Aunt Rosalie were a bit wilder. With probably the consent of Mom, Dad, Mommy Esme and Daddy Carlisle, they gave me an all-terrain motorcycle. I was fast yes, but still part-human. I can't hold my breath for an infinite amount of time.

For the rest of the day, I went shopping with Mom, my aunts and Tanya. Carmen stayed home with Mommy Esme because Daddy Carlisle received an urgent call from the hospital.

That night, I was tired. But it was nothing compared to the loneliness that flooded back to me. Maybe I could ask my parents. Maybe we could go back. Maybe, just maybe . . .

"Mom?" I said when I was tucked in bed.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you and Dad something?"

"Sure," she replied. "Edward?" In a flash, Dad was standing next to her.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask you something?" I said again. When they sat on my bed and said nothing, I pressed on. "Since it's my birthday, can I have three wishes?"

They smiled. "Of course," Dad replied. I could tell that he thought I wanted something expensive. How could he not read my mind right now? "What is it?"

"Daddy Carlisle told me that my aging would stop soon. And I can tell I look almost as old as you now," I continued. "So . . . can I go to school?" What a weird wish for a teenager.

"Sure," Mom said. "So that's your first wish?"

I nodded. "And here'd my second one. " I said. "Can you come with me?"

My parents laughed. "Of course we will. If you go to school, all of us would have to."

"That's great," I said, smiling brightly.

"So what's the third?" Dad asked. How the _hell_ can he not see?

I hesitated for a moment, but figured I have to let it out. "Can we go back? To Forks?"

My parents' faces fell.

"Absolutely not, Renesmee." Dad said his face hard.

"But it's been more than half a decade," I reasoned.

"You heard your father, Renesmee." Mom replied. "We can't go back. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because," she began. "People will get suspicious. I bet some of them are still there. Your Grandpa will be surprised. You're supposed to look like a child, not a teenager."

"But he knows, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't know everything." Dad said. "We're not risking the exposure of our kind. We're not going back. Nothing more will be said about this matter." Tears sprang up in my eyes. Darn, I hate crying. Still, it worked on Dad. Just as I'd expected, his face softened.

"I'm sorry, Ness." He said. "But we just can't. Now, goodnight." He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

"Go to sleep, Renesmee." Mom said. They rarely used my full name. She, too, kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next morning, I was in for a big surprise. My room was empty. All the stuff were in boxes. I stood up and headed for the living room. It was also empty. I went to my parents' room. Sure enough, they were packing. Mom held a phone. Apparently, she was talking to someone.

"Dad, what's happening?" I asked. "Why is the house empty? Where are we going?"

"Nessie, we're going back to Forks." He replied.

"I thought we couldn't." I didn't want them to decide to go back just because I want to.

"We have to."

"Why?"

"Grandpa's gone, Nessie."


	2. News

News

I peered into Renesmee's room near midnight. I remembered what she had said, about wanting to go back to Forks.

"I think she's right." I said as I felt Edward materialize by my side. "We have to go back. We can't keep her away from Jacob forever.

"I know, love," he replied. "but not now. For all we know, Mike could still be there."

"Why Mike?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh . . . you know . . ."

I shook my head in dismay and continued to stare at my daughter. I heard her mutter something incoherent.

"Mom," she finally whispered. "I want to go back . . ."

"Wow, she's more similar to you than I'd expected." He said. On cue his phone rang. "Hello?" he said after snapping it to his ear in less than a second. He started backing away so Renesmee wouldn't wake up.

"Mom, I want to go back," she whispered again, more fiercely. "I miss him . . ." so that was it. She missed Jacob. I could not blame her, though. I missed Jacob as well.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "I think you might want to hear this personally." I could hear the strain in his voice. I walked to him in a quarter of a second. He held out the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Bella, it's me." I heard Jacob's voice on the other line. I wanted to jump for joy, but when he calls, it usually means good news or otherwise. I could tell it wasn't good news this time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella . . . Charlie." He replied.

"What about him?" I was at the edge of panic now.

"He . . . he's gone, Bells." Jacob's voice cracked. I could tell he was crying.

I'll get him one day. This is a dirty joke he's playing. I'll get him. I swear.

"B-Bella?" he said again uncertainly.

"LIAR!" I burst in the phone. Afraid of crushing it, I slammed it shut and handed it to Edward. I grabbed the keys of my Ferrari and walked out of our house, determined to let myself believe that what Jacob had said wasn't true.


	3. 1 Vampires Cannot Cry

This is the official Chapter One of my first Twilight (well . . .) fanfic. I know that my title is such a cliche, but I can't think of any other title.

Please read :)

* * *

_1. Vampires Cannot Cry_

We went to the main house after everything was packed and in Dad's car. I thought only the three of us were leaving, but apparently, the Cullens areall going back to Forks.

In a matter of hours we were back home. I was back to the place of my childhood.

We headed straight to Mom's old house. Cars were parked outside. So it was true.

"Edward, Bella." Jacob said curtly as we entered. "Nessie." He added, smiling feebly. I smiled back at him.

"Where . . . ?" Mom refused to continue. Jacob led us to the sitting room. There were rows of chairs and at the end of the aisle was . . .

"D-Dad?" Mom whispered. I trailed slowly behind them. She looked in the coffin and immediately buried her head in Dad's shoulder. I could hear sobs issuing from where her face was hidden. I peered in too and saw my grandfather's face, his eyes closed, his skin pale and clammy. He looked like us now. Except that he was lifeless.

"Grandpa," I whispered. Tears started streaming down my face. At least now there was a good reason to cry. I cry because I barely knew him. I cry because I feel Mom's pain. I cry because vampires don't. They couldn't.

I walked out into the garden, probably where Mom used to play in as a child. I climbed the tree skilfully and jumped down to the grass. Jacob was there.

"Hey," he said timidly. "Wow, you've grown . . . a lot."

"So I've been told," I replied, not looking in his eyes. Before, I would've pounced and hugged him tightly, but now, I can't do it. Something prevented me. Dang, the hormones must be kicking in!

"So, how old are you?" he asked casually.

"Six," I replied in the same tone. We started walking to the woods.

"We used to do this together." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the silence. "Do you remember?"

I laughed in response. "Of course. You always lost."

"Did not," he contradicted.

"Did too," I insisted. We stopped and laughed. I ran out of words to say. What do you say to each other after six years of sped-up growth?

"I thought you'd be down La Push," I said.

"Well, I've been staying here for a while." He replied. "Taking care of Charlie and Sue and stuff . . ."

I just nodded. "How're the rest?"

"Well, the pack's grown. There are about twenty-plus of us now. I expect we'll be growing more since you're back." He began. "Sam and Emily finally got married and are having their first child soon. Kim knows about the pack now. Rachel and Paul got married too." At this, he winced. "We found out that Embry's dad is Mr. Uley . . . Seth finally imprinted . . . and I guess that's it."

"You haven't told me about Leah," I said.

"Oh, right." He said, not smiling. "Leah's living one hell of a life now since you've left. She's still a bit bitter though, about the genetic dead-end thingy."

"And you?"

"Me?" It was his turn to laugh. "Same old, same old. I've been repeating high school since I don't look old enough to be in college."

"But wouldn't the kids in La Push be suspicious?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't go to the Quileute school anymore."

"Then where . . .?" I began before he changed the topic.

"So, are you all staying here?" he asked.

"I think so." I replied. "We left nothing behind in Denali."

"Mmm . . ." he mumbled. Silence stretched between us again.'

"I missed you, Jake." I said sincerely, my face inches away from his. I looked directly in his eyes. "It wasn't the same hunting without you."

He pressed his sweltering hand against my cheek. " You, too." And then, too soon, he let go.

"Why don't you go back and cry with them?" he asked suddenly.

"Vampires don't cry, Jake." I said, laughing. "I thought you knew that."

"Nessie, I think you're putting it the wrong way." He said. "It's just that vampires don't create tears. If vampires could, though, I'm sure your mom would be swimming in her own now. It's not that vampires don't cry. Vampires can't cry."

"I'm a vampire," I said, pointing to myself. "I can cry."

"You're not fully a vampire," Jake said. "understand that, Nessie."

Now it all made sense. I thought that vampires don't cry because they're strong.

"I think we should go back." Jake said. We turned around and walked back without speaking.

"Oh, there you two are," Dad said as we came back to the garden. He began talking to Jacob like he was his brother. "How're things?"

"Oh, fine." Jake replied without much enthusiasm. "Billy will be glad. Why don't you go to La Push sometime?"

"We will," Dad said. "But for now, we have to check the old house. Come on, Nessie."

On cue, Leah appeared from nowhere.

"There you are, Jake!" she said, grasping his elbow. She spotted me and Dad. "Edward, Renesmee, I see you're back."

"Hope you're doing well," Dad replied politely. "Are you two together?" he added suspiciously. He could have cared that his daughter was standing right beside him.

"How did you know?" Leah said, surprised. Like she knew he wouldn't.

"Just looked like it." Dad answered. "Jake, you didn't tell me."

"Sorry," he replied. For the first time that day, he smiled a true smile. One that reached his eyes.

"Well, guess we better get going," Dad said. "Congrats, you two." _Dad! _

Suddenly, I felt something inside me break. I've never felt anything like this before.

I climbed in the car's backseat while Mom sat up front. For once, I was grateful that I could cry. At least I knew there was a solid proof of my loneliness.

* * *

Aww...I know, my friends also hated the fact that Jake would actually turn to Leah...well...let's just get a move-on


	4. 2 I Saw Him

Squee! I'm back...so it's time for Nessie to get a taste of Forks High!!

* * *

_2. I Saw Him_

My Dad said it was like purgatory. Mom said it was nothing but work. But this was what put them into each others' lives.

High School. I hope it does something for me, too.

I sat in Biology, not listening. I already knew this stuff. Dad taught it to me when I was two. It helps a lot when your father holds a double medical degree.

All of us were here in school. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie applied as teachers and were immediately accepted. Aunt Alice, Mom and Dad were pretending to be seniors. Daddy Carlisle went back to the hospital as "Dr. Cullen's younger brother." Uncle Jazz stayed home with Mommy Esme.

Finally, the bell rang. Time for lunch.

"So how was class?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Boring." I replied, grabbing a slice of pizza and putting it on my tray. Mom took her own tray and started picking "her" food as well.

"Argh, my head hurts," said Dad, suddenly appearing beside Mom with another tray. "I could just recite everything the teacher says." We reached the end of the line and paid for the food. It all seemed a waste. They won't be eating anyway. Only I have to eat this human food because Daddy Carlisle said I had to.

"Hey," Aunt Alice said, sitting next to me with her own tray of food. "You had your classes with Emmett and Rosalie yet?"

"Nope," I replied "just History with Aunt Rosalie or as they say 'Miss Hale'."

"Learned any new stuff yet?" Dad asked.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Rivera was a nice teacher." I said "His Portuguese had a bit of wrong grammar though. But Miss Greene helped me catch on Trig easily." I still wonder why my own parents didn't just teach me the stupid subject before I entered high school.

"That's good." Mom said. "Renesmee, eat something." Uh-oh. Full name. Big trouble.

"_Mom_," I groaned.

"Not loud!" she scolded "People will start staring. Here in school you have to call us by our first names."

Mom. Dad. Aunt Alice.

Bella. Edward. Alice. It sounded funny. Creepy, even. I laughed.

"O-_kay_," I replied. I continued eating while they continued talking. Too soon, the bell rang.

"We'll see you later." Mom said, standing up to dump her tray.

"Okay . . . Bella," I said, wincing.

"That's my girl." And then, they walked away.

Once again, I was alone. I looked at my schedule. I had P.E. with Coach McCarty next.

"Hmm . . . wonder who . . . _Oh!_" I suddenly said with realization. Coach McCarty was Uncle Emmett. I remember Aunt Rosalie telling me about the time she met and saved him.

Just then, I bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I exclaimed. My stuff dropped.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said. He stooped and helped me with my books. "Here," he gave the books back to me.

"Thanks."

"You're Vanessa, right?" he asked.

"Just Nessie," I said. I wasn't comfortable with my new name.

"I'm Ted," he replied. I shook his hand. "So, what's your next class?"

"P.E. with Coach McCarty," I suppressed a laugh.

"May I walk with you?" Wow. A _gentleman_. Wow.

"Sure." Together, we strolled to the gym, talking about each other. Well, mostly him.

"Good afternoon, class." Uncle Emmett said. I wanted so badly to laugh.

"Good afternoon, Coach McCarty," the class replied. I grinned widely.

"Now, before anything, I'd like to make a roll call." He snatched a clipboard.

"Hi," the girl next to me said. "I'm Kathy."

"I'm Nessie," I replied, shaking her hand.

"You're new, right?" she asked. "I didn't see you last year.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm here with my siblings. We moved from Alaska."

"Oh," she whispered. "I hear the P.E. teacher's from there, too. To think all the ice could've melted . . ."

"Huh?"

"Oh you know . . . it's just that . . . he's a bit . . ._ hot_, don't you think?"

"Well . . . I guess you could say that." I'm finding it harder to control myself. Wait 'til Aunt Rose hears this. I paid attention to gain control.

That's when I saw him.

"Um, Kathy, who's the guy down there?" I asked nonchalantly.

"That's Jacob Black," she replied. "But you wouldn't count on him. He's already with Leah Clearwater."

"I wasn't planning on it." I said. Something broke inside me again. I tried to shove that away.

"Masen, Vanessa?" Uncle Emmett said, pulling me out of my reverie. I raised my hand feebly. Jacob looked at me. I quickly averted my eyes.

P.E. was one thing I wasn't good at. Impossible. I was a vampire. I just wasn't focusing.

When the bell rang, I almost sang. I wanted to get out of the gym as soon as possible.

He was too quick. He caught up with me.

"I didn't think you were going to high school."

"I didn't know you were going to school here," I contested.

"Let's just . . . forget about that part," Jacob said. Aha, I won. We continued walking.

"You're with Leah." It sounded more of an accusation than a question.

"H-How did you find out?" he asked nervously.

"One, I was there when Dad asked Leah and two, someone from class told me."

"Oh." He didn't press on.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, are you together?" I stared at him pointedly.

"Yes," he confessed. "Does it matter to you?"

"Of course it does," I replied. We both stopped walking. "Six years ago we were best friends. Now you treat me like the plague. What's up with that?"

"Six years is a very long time, Nessie" Jacob retorted. We glowered at each other.

"Jake!" said Leah suddenly. She honked the car.

"I'll see you around . . . kid." He said, ruffling my hair. He went over to Leah. "Hey, babe." He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. They waved goodbye to me and drove away.

More pieces broke inside me. Now I was definite about what I feel.

I was in-love with Jacob.

* * *

_Obviously_...well, please review...even though you hate me for not updating soon T.T


	5. 3 The Story of Wolves

Okay, I'm back...again...I know, I know, the story's pretty confusing, but please bear with me!

* * *

_3. The Story of Wolves_

That night, I did nothing but cry. I hate high school. I hate Leah. I hate Jacob!

I hate Jacob. I hate that he's with Leah. I hate that he forgot our solid friendship. I hate that it isn't me in his arms.

Wait, _what_?

"Ness, are you okay?" Mom asked, gently stroking my hair.

"No," I replied in between sobs, my voice muffled in my pillow.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I guess." Mom patiently waited for me to calm down enough. "It's about Jacob."

She looked surprised. "How is this about Jacob?"

"He goes to Forks High now, too." I continued "It's like he's forgotten about our friendship. He treats me like a kid, like I don't know anything!" I'm suddenly bursting all my anger. "He makes me feel like . . . like it's _my_ fault we had to move. Like he was showing me he doesn't need me anymore . . ." my voice trailed off for a while. "Mom . . . I think I love Jacob."

Immediately, she understood. "I think it's time to tell you why we moved," she said. I propped myself up to listen.

"You see, Jacob's a werewolf, right?"

"Shape-shifter," I corrected.

"Yeah, well, they do a thing called imprinting."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway.

"People fall in and out of love, but in the end, you always find 'the one.' In wolves, it's a different story. No matter how old or young, once they've seen their soul mate, they can't part no matter what. You understand that?" I nodded in response.

"Back to the real story. You see, your Dad was mortified when someone almost killed me. He blamed it all on himself and decided that leaving was the best solution. So, he convinced Carlisle that they should leave." Her breath was coming in gasps. I'm sure she didn't want to remember this.

"For months I was . . . well, out of my mind," she continued with a laugh. "I was like a puppet.

"And then, I remembered Jacob. We always hung out and did reckless stuff and . . . he became my best friend.

"When I jumped off the cliff in La Push, Alice saw me and thought I was committing suicide and so she told Rosalie, and Rosalie told Edward.

"He pleaded the Volturi to kill him and when they said no, he threatened to expose our kind. Naturally, Alice and I raced to save him.

"Jacob was furious, so he got me into trouble by telling Charlie about my motorcycle.

"Since then, he and Edward became enemies." Mom laughed with her bell-like voice. Dad and Jacob were enemies?

"Over whom?" I asked curiously. My mom turned thoughtful once again.

"Promise, don't laugh," she said. I nodded and put my hand up. "Now, I know this sounds funny, ridiculous even, but Jacob and your dad fought over me."

Shock waves rolled through my body. Jacob _loved_ Mom?

"In the end, Jacob let me go and we continued to be best friends. Well, some part of it was history.

"When we found out I was having you, Jacob and Edward wanted to kill you," she continued. It really was hard for her to remember. Wait, Dad and Jake wanted to kill me? "Of course, I said no, and helping the two of us became their first priority. That's when they started treating each other like brothers. Both of them loved me so much, and I'm thankful for that.

"And then, came your birth. I almost died, but there was no way I'm not letting you live. Edward finally succumbed into turning me into a vampire.

"Jacob, on the other hand, lost the love he had for me. He went downstairs, wanting to kill the reason for my death. But then, he saw you." She finished with a smile, and a gentle (but awfully cold) touch on my cheek.

Once more, after resisting for a very long time, I lifted my hand and pressed it on my mom's face. _What does it mean?_ I asked.

"Nessie, Jacob imprinted on you," she finally said. I put my hand on her cheek again and remembered all the moments I had with him. _He did that with me only as a friend and brother,_ I thought. _He doesn't love me the way I love him_.

"That's because he's waiting for you to grow up! Do you think your father would have agreed that his little girl had a boyfriend as a baby? Quil imprinted on Claire when she was just two. Up to now, he's still waiting."

I looked at her and dropped my hand. "But why is he with Leah?"

"I believe that's our fault," she said "We were . . . afraid of what might happen. You were rare, Renesmee, but not one of a kind. Granting that you have a child, it would be one-fourth vampire, one-fourth shape-shifter and half human. So we made our escape to England with your father telling Jacob to . . . move on."

"Apparently, he _did_ move on." I said. The tears began again.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mom said consolingly. "You have all the right to be angry at me and your father." I didn't want to be angry at them, so I just cried (thankful that my body can create tears) in my mother's arms. After what seemed like hours, unconsciousness took over me.

* * *

Don't you just hate Jacob? Well...I don't :) please review thanks so much


	6. 4 Can't Stand It

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING. All the good, familiar stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_4. Can't Stand It_

I felt reasonably better the next day after my breakdown. I had been crying so hard last night that I fell asleep in my mother's cold arms. I woke up, unsure of what happened, but I remembered it all after the reassuring smile on her face.

Today is a new day.

I will not look at him. I will not care about him, I will not think about him. I shut his name and my memories with him inside a box that I shoved behind my head.

Dad didn't talk on the way to school. I could tell he was disappointed that the plan didn't work.

I will not think of him. I repeated this over and over in my head. Surprisingly, work didn't take my mind off that mantra.

Then came P.E. class. Darn.

"Okay guys, I want you all to pair up so we can start the game." Uncle Emmett blew the whistle. Kathy and Ted paired up immediately. Traitors.

I knew no one except Uncle Emmett would offer to be my partner so I sat on the bench with a huff.

"Wanna be partners?" Someone asked me. Oh. _Him_.

"I guess," at least no one would be suspicious between us. We were exactly the same speed so we'll keep up.

"Ness, Jake, I think you better go in the back court so no one notices you too much." Uncle Emmett whispered. Immediately, we followed his instructions. I served first. _Don't talk to him_, Ness.

"So," he began "how's school so far? For you?" he spiked back the shuttlecock with much ease.

_Don't talk . . ._ I flipped the bird back to the other side in time.

"Ness?" he said. I kept my mouth shut. "Look, I'm sorry." I didn't respond. We continued the game until the bell rang. I hurried out of the gym.

Tears were welling up in my eyes. Why the _hell_ am I crying? I furiously wiped the tears away.

I stepped in the car and waited for Mom and Dad. I have to go home immediately. I'm definitely sure the forest's thickening.

No one said anything when they finally came. Uncle Emmett must've told them.

As soon as we got home, I dropped my bag and rushed out into the forest. Unexplained anger seared through me. Why didn't he want me to forget him? Why does he have to rub in my face that he didn't care if I was there or not? Why was he with Leah?

I threw an uprooted spruce away. Realization hit me. I was _jealous_.

I began laughing at myself. If anyone could've seen me, I'd bet they'd call for a tranquilizer shot. I was laughing at my stupidity, I was crying because of jealousy, and I was shaking in fury because of Jacob and Leah.

My ears picked up the sound a mile away. Leaves were rustling, birds fluttering away, feet pattering. How immaculate this sound was.

It was the sound of Jacob. My Jacob, the wolf.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could see his russet fur peeking out from behind a large bush. Suddenly, it began disappearing. There were a few more rustling sounds before Jacob emerged from the bush, half-naked.

"What're you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I just . . . uh . . . I'd thought I'd say sorry."

"_Sorry?_" I scoffed. I usually wasn't this cruel, but drastic situations called for drastic measures. This was definitely one of them. "Sorry doesn't cover that, Jacob! Six years ago, you treated me like your sister. You were always there to protect me, to keep me away from harm . . . to make me laugh . . . and to be my best friend! I left you for a while and then suddenly, I come back here like nothing happened! Do you know how much that _sucks_, Jacob?"

"Nessie, it's just that—"

"Stop treating me like a child, Jacob! Technically, I may be, but I'm not human!" I glowered at him for a few moments. He did not say anything more. "I know about imprinting," I finally said. Clearly, he seemed defeated.

"Okay, I admit," he said with finality "The moment I laid eyes on you, I never wanted to let you go. But then, your parents took you away. They told me to get a life and forget about you, so I did. Stop messing with my life again, Renesmee. I'm already happy the way it is." With that, he took off in pursuit, leaving me alone in the murky woods.

My life had always been a never-ending sunshine. Jacob had always been there to give me warmth and lighten up my life. After the confrontation, all the light and warmth began ebbing away, darkness and cold replacing them. Dusk was beginning in my life.

The tears poured over and covered my face. I was about to lose hope when I remembered something that gave me a ray of hope.

_FLASHBACK_ XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Eavesdropping wasn't one of my best traits, but being a child, no parent could have prevented that from happening. Even mine.

It all happened just after we'd moved to England.

"Edward, I don't think it would be possible for Jake to forget her," I heard Mom say.

"He'll have to," Dad snarled.

"It won't be possible," Mom replied in a defeated voice "He would never forget her. I bet she would do anything. And when Renesmee grows up, she'll look for him."

"Don't worry, love," Dad reassured her. "He'll forget."

"For a while he will," Mom grumbled "He'll get distracted, yes, but he'll never forget her forever."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY _END OF FLASHBACK_

A lone tear rolled down my cheek. "You won't forget me, Jacob . . . You can't."

* * *

Well, that's all I can update for today. I promise i'll come back with more really soon. Please review, thanks!


	7. 5 The Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar except the song (which you have no idea about)

* * *

_5. The Silver Lining_

I stayed there on the forest floor for a while. I had a hope, yes, but it was only a single ray of light amongst the dreary darkness.

I picked myself up and began hunting. I poured all my anger on all the animals. I hunted and felt myself grow stronger as their hot blood ran down my throat. The blood seemed to glue the crumbling parts of my heart back together temporarily. I tried to drown out all my senses and let myself be numb.

"Where've you been?" Mom asked, worried, as soon as I entered the house.

"I was hunting," I replied, not paying much attention.

"Renesmee, I know you have emotional issues at the moment, but if you want to do something about that, you could've at least asked permission," she scolded gently. The sense and emotion flooded back to me.

"I'm really sorry, Mom," I replied sincerely, hugging her. I could see Dad already starting on our homework for something to do. I went upstairs to the music room.

I missed this place so much. I traced my fingers on my dad's piano. It's been so long since I played, let alone touch this particular one. I sat on the plush bench and a melody started playing in my head. I started to play the music that couldn't be kept too long. The notes flowed rhythmically, it was surely the way they wanted to be arranged.

Then came the lyrics. Before I knew it, I was singing alone.

_There's a cloud above my head _

_Gray from all the things you've said_

_Agony threatens to fall_

_But I don't care at all_

_Coz at the view from here _

_I could see the silver lining_

_Giving me all the hope I need_

_Silver lining, you shine above the dark_

_Silver lining, emit a gentle spark_

_Silver lining, rid me of all the woe_

_Silver lining, I beg you don't go_

_You're my only hope_

The lyrics were just so right. I really was clinging to that hope too much. I can't explain how, but my love for Jacob seems to be so desperate. I keep saying to myself that I hate him, that I should forget. But I keep saying no.

_There're thoughts circling my head_

_Wanting all memories of you dead_

_I cry in the midst of the night_

_You've taken away the light_

_But in the gray sky_

_I see the silver lining_

_Easing some of my pain_

_Silver lining, you shine above the dark_

_Silver lining, emit a gentle spark_

_Silver lining, rid me of all the woe_

_Silver lining, I beg you don't go_

_You're my only hope_

That was it; another new song. It's been long since I've created one. This was the first about heartbreak. Wow. High school brought a lot of firsts.

Suddenly, someone applauded.

"I didn't think you'd be more partial to lyrics," Dad said, standing idly in the door way. He sat down beside me.

"I just can't get him out of my head," I admitted. "I thought I'd say that in song." The instrumental ended, slowly fading to a close.

"That's exactly how I felt about Bella," he replied. "I wanted to forget her, but I just can't. Then a melody formed in my head and, just like that," he snapped his fingers "I was humming her lullaby." He began playing the song as he continued to talk. "I tried to forget her because I might hurt her, but in the end, look what happened. They've always said that the good side always wins, but I guess this time, the bad side won. Our selfishness got in the way."

"But giving everything for the one you love doesn't sound so selfish," I retorted.

"Then again," he said "doesn't it look like you're being selfish to others?" The music faded into my own lullaby. Hmm . . . it does sound right.

"_See_?" He said, smirking smugly as he read my thoughts. "Now, since I don't have to tell you the whole story, thanks to your mom, well . . . I guess I'd give you the thumbs-up."

"For what?" I asked

"I'm telling Jacob that you're free now. Bella was right. It was impossible to separate you two."

"_Seriously_?" I asked again. "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not."

"Bluffing or not, he hates me already."

"No, he does not. One, I happen to be able to read his mind. It's like your name's engraved on that head of his. And two, werewolves who imprint never forget the object of their imprinting. I assume you know that . . .?"

I grinned at him sheepishly and laughed. I was afraid he'd be angry, but his face broke into the crooked smile that makes Mom shiver and, if she could, blush.

"Now, go to sleep," he said, arising from the bench. "A growing girl like you needs rest . . . well, not that you grow physically anymore."

"Yeah," I replied. He accompanied me to my room next door. "Thanks, Dad." I hugged him tightly.

"'All's fair in love and war,' Nessie," he quoted. "Be thankful it's just the 'love' part." I giggled and he walked out of my room.

New thoughts circled my head now. Jake was _free_. There was more than hope. Jake would finally accept the solid truth: that I loved him and he loved me.

I smiled at myself and listened to my lullaby being played in the next room as unconsciousness pulled me under its blanket.

* * *

I wish I knew how to play guitar....or piano... oh well. Please review, thanks so much! :)


	8. 6 What do you Expect

Nothing much. just want to say thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites and alerts._

* * *

_

_6. What Do You Expect When the Object of Your Imprinting is Back?_

(Jacob's Point of View)

"Don't you have a house?" Paul said to me scathingly as he spotted me lounging on _his_ couch, eating _his_ food, holding _his_ remote, watching a ball game on _his_ flat screen and resting my feet on _his _coffee table. Oh yeah, not his, _their_.

"For heaven's sake, Jacob! Don't you have something better to do?" Rachel said to me angrily. She was holding up the phone as if threatening to call Billy any moment.

"_Fine_," I said. Anything to make her happy. I walked out into the forest with one last cold stare at Paul.

Great. I was on the edge of forgetting her, and now they banish me from their house. I ran to my own house, careful to not let anyone see.

Billy was in the living room when I got there.

"I'll be in my room," I say before he asks, rushing up to the stairs. Maybe a little music would wash her name away.

I hit the "play" button on my component, praying that it was Linkin Park I left in there.

_Crap!_ Oh well . . . too late.

"Hey Jake!" said Renesmee's little voice out of the speakers. I'd left her CD there. Crap, dammit. "We're in England now, but I really, really miss you! I heard this song and thought that you'd like it. Dad taught me how to play the guitar and the piano. Well, here goes!" Guitar notes burst from the speakers followed by Nessie's singing voice.

"_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart will let you_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, shalalalala, I miss you_"

The guitar notes ended and her voice came back once more. "I miss you Jacob! Hope you miss me too! Love you!" It was followed by a brief smack that sounded like a kiss.

_Love you_. She said that to me. _Get a grip on yourself! Your relationship's merely platonic!_

Crap. I can't let her go. Crap. I have to talk to Edward.

_No, Jacob, get a life_, my own voice nagged me. _Your world involves other people._

But isn't she the reason I'm supposed to live?

_No, Jacob. Do this for her. Do this for Bella._

_Bella_. Once, my world revolved around her, but ever since Renesmee was born and I laid eyes on her, she turned back into my best friend. Only Renesmee existed.

"Hello," Edward's voice said on the other line. I had dialled his number involuntarily. Creepy. "Jake, what is it?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?" I said hotly "I'm not the freaky mind-reader.

"Okay, I should've known."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So?" I asked again, tense.

"Yes, Jacob. I've been giving it a lot of thought and . . . you're free."

"_Seriously?_" I asked, incredulous.

"Why would I be wasting my time if I wasn't?"

"_Really?_" I wanted to jump out of joy. Would I explode into a wolf because of too much happiness?

"Yes, really."

"Thanks, man!" I snapped the phone shut and instantly felt giddy. I jumped outside my window and landed in the forest where I started screaming out in delight. No more rules, no more restrictions, _no more Leah_!

Then calamity hit me like a bolt of lightning. There was still one blotch on my life, one teeny-tiny thing that could cause the mass destruction of everything.

_Leah._

* * *

For all those who don't know, the song's _I Miss You_ by Miley Cyrus. Please review thanks


	9. 7 Coming Back to Me

Back to Nessie's POV...

* * *

_7. Coming Back to Me_

I couldn't wait to get to school. I couldn't wait to see him. _I couldn't wait!_ I was so happy that I was bouncing slightly on my seat as we went to school, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"You seem happy," Aunt Alice commented. It's a shame she can't see my future.

"Oh she is," dad replied for me as he continued to speed towards school. He exchanged a glance with Mom, who seemed happy as well.

I headed to third period History with much gusto, because I knew Aunt Rosalie wouldn't bother to call on me.

"Hey, you wanna have lunch with us for a change?" Ted asked me as I flopped on my seat next to him. Just in time, Aunt Rosalie entered the room.

"Um . . . just a sec, I have to ask Miss Hale something," I replied, standing up and walking to her desk before she began class. "Could you please tell Mom and Dad I won't be going with them for lunch today?" I whispered.

"Is it about Ted? Do you have a date planned?" she accused teasingly.

"No!" I whispered indignantly. _Besides, I wouldn't bother if he asked me_, I thought. "He just asked me to sit with him and some friends for a change."

"Oh, alright then."

"Thanks." I walked back to my seat.

"So?" Ted asked as I sat down.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to sit with you today."

"Sounds great." He flashed me a smile and turned to the board as class went on.

Lunch with Ted, Kathy and several other seniors wasn't anything like lunch with my family. My friends goofed around a lot and giggled as they continued to talk about Jacob Black, Coach Emmett McCarty and various other guys in school that made it to the List of Hottest People in FHS. I admired one of Kathy's friends, Alex Bradley so much for her boldness.

"Are you related to Edward Masen?" She asked me "Because, you know, you sit with him and stuff."

"Yeah," I replied. "He's my brother."

"Oh . . . is Alice Masen your sister then?"

"Yup."

"How about Bella Cullen? Your cousin or . . . ?"

"Bella is Edward's girlfriend," I replied nonchalantly. It felt weird calling them by first name. "Since . . . like, forever." Better make things clear.

"Oh . . . I thought she was . . . you know . . ." Disappointment was clearly stamped on Alex's face and voice. She bowed her head and bit into an apple. I bowed my head as well to suppress a laugh.

"Why isn't Jacob with Leah?" I heard Kathy ask, making my head snap up. "Hey, he's staring at you, "she added, giggling as she turned away. I looked over my shoulder, sure enough, he was staring at me and smiled as he saw that he finally caught my attention. _I can, can't I?_ I thought, looking over at my parents' table. Dad nodded slightly just enough for me to see. A thousand butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Is it okay if I go see what he wants?" I asked them.

"Sure," Kathy replied.

"Thanks." I gathered my stuff and made my way to Jake's table.

"Does this mean you're accepting my apology?" He asked when I dropped my things on the table and sat down next to him.

"I wouldn't be here if the answer to that is no," I replied. "Hey, why isn't Leah with you?

"Oh she . . . um . . . she's in the library catching up on something," he said.

"Mm-hmm . . ." I replied "So . . . why did you call me here?"

"Oh, _I_ didn't call you, you came on your own," he teased.

"Jerk," I laughed. He joined me, but it became awkward after too long.

"Good thing your father's not attacking me now," he said "I was under the impression that I was the reason you left."

"Well, _I_ was under the impression that you hated me and that you're going out with Leah," I muttered.

"Things change, Nessie," Jacob said, looking straight into my eyes. "For all I know, she'd imprinted already."

"Maybe she did," I said "and then she _forgot_. You know what I mean?" I looked at him slightly.

"Aren't we over this?" Jake asked, exasperated.

"Time heals all wounds, Jake," I replied "but some wounds leave scars. You've definitely left a scar on me." Jacob was silent again. I suddenly felt his sweltering heat. He had put his hand on mine.

"Sorry," he said with the eyes of the dog that Aunt Rose teased him with.

"I've already forgiven you," I said "But you have to promise not to do that again."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," he replied with all the proper choreography. I can't help but smile again.

Too soon, the bell rang.

"What're you having next?" I asked.

"History with your bl— Rosalie," he said with a groan.

"Look, I can't help it if she teases you," I said consolingly "Sometimes it's your fault."

"Oh, well, can't say no to that," he replied with a sigh. "Gym partners again later? Emmett tipped that we'd be having badminton again."

"Sure. I see you're getting chummy with the rest of my family," I observed.

"Yeah, but I still like Alice best," he said "I'll see you later."

"See you later." I entered my classroom and tried my best to hide my smile. Jacob was back to me. We were best friends again. Probably even more.

* * *


	10. 8 If It Wasn't Obvious

YAY!!! i'm back!!! sorry for the looooong wait but my sister banned me from using her laptop *tear* so I don't get to type so much. well, my parents promised that I'd have a computer before school starts. Well, here's what you've all been waiting for! (although i'm not sure exactly how many people read...)_

* * *

_

_8. If it Wasn't Obvious_

Jacob and I went hunting later with much less persuasion from my parents than I'd expected.

"That's two to one in favour of me," I said after finishing my second elk.

"No fair," he accused. "I'm not in my wolf form."

"Oh go on, then," I replied, defeated. He undressed himself behind a large bush where I could not get a single glimpse of him. He came out as the large russet wolf that I knew well.

We managed to run into a few more herds. Seems to be our lucky day . . . or night.

"Still thirsty?" he asked after changing back into human form. We were resting in a small meadow in the middle of the forest, where we could clearly see the twilit sky.

"Nope, satisfied," I replied. "We're lucky tonight."

"Yep," he said. He caught me looking at his eight-pack. "You know what, I used to think that Bella was bothered at my being half-naked. Are you bothered too?"

"No," I snorted. He was being too conceited tonight.

"Won't Bella and Edward be worried by now?" he asked. "It's really dark. Must be late."

"Oh, they're fine about it," I replied, waving a hand. "They know I'm with you. They know I'll be safe." Without thinking, the words slipped right out of my mouth. "After all, I'm sure it's you who loves me the best besides, my parents and the rest of my family." I clapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide with terror. _Damn that stupid mouth of yours, Renesmee Carlie!_

All that Jacob could do was laugh.

"That you are right," he said after finally calming down. "I just hope you love me that much back." The words spilled out of his mouth without knowing where it came from. It was his turn to be mortified.

I didn't laugh though. "Just your luck," I said, not looking directly at him.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh?" he said with a shy smile, his face still a bright shade of crimson.

"Thanks to the dog," I joked. We laughed again. I would've given anything in the world for the sound of it.

"How's Leah?" I asked suddenly. It's been a while since he mentioned her.

"Not so good," he replied.

"Why?" I asked again, curious. "Is she sick or something?"

"I uh . . . er . . . I broke up with her," he stated with some sort of finality in his voice.

"Why the _hell_ would you do that?" I scolded. As much as the butterflies were fluttering in my stomach, I didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"Well . . . I figured we just needed some space . . . and uh . . . it's quite complicated, really."

"I'm complicated enough to understand."

"Well, it turns out she thought that maybe, since we were both genetic dead-ends, we were the ones meant for each other. But then, you came. When you left, she made the first move. I figure that maybe she was right and . . ." he made the sound of a whistle bomb.

"Six years, I played pretend because I thought I'd forget you," he continued. "But it turns out that I can never do that.

"She was pissed off when you came back, and the feelings I kept locked up broke free. I knew I had to break up with her soon.

"Of course, I had to ask Edward first. I didn't want him or Bella to pounce on me again." He laughed at the memory, when Mom accused him of nicknaming me after the Loch Ness Monster. "When he gave the go signal, I approached you immediately.

"I told Leah I can't be with her. I was surprised that she took it calmly, but she's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since."

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"I just 'broke up' with her yesterday," he replied.

"No, not that," I said. "When did you ask Dad?"

"Oh, that happened two days ago." Two days ago. The day after the night I'd composed the song.

"Nessie?" Jacob said. I'd been quiet for too long.

"Oh, nothing." I snapped out of my reverie. I decided to try Leah's style. "So . . . does that mean we're friends now?"

"Friends, best friends, maybe even more, if that's how you want it," he replied, inching closer and closer.

"Hmm . . . we're lucky tonight," I said nonchalantly.

"What kind of luck?"

"Oh, I don't know, we managed to run into a couple of herds, the fact that we may come out of this place as more than just friends . . ." I trailed off slyly. "Depends on how you put it." He moved closer and closer, my fingers entwined in his sweltering hands. I was immediately intrigued by how hot and soft his lips probably were . . .

"Wait," he said. _Don't back out now!_ "The last time I tried kissing a girl, she ended up with a few crushed bones from hitting me."

"I knew it was Mom," I scoffed.

"Oh. Well, I just don't want it to happen again, I'm not so sure how much impact you could actually . . . are you sure you want me to kiss you?"

"More than anything in this world." I pressed my lips to his and suddenly, we were kissing. He kissed me and I kissed him back. No barriers, no complaints, no rules, no restrictions.

It seemed to take an eternity. I wouldn't have cared. But still too soon, we broke apart.

"Maybe you should go back home," he suggested with a smile. I just nodded, too breathless to answer. I didn't let go of him. I wouldn't, no matter what.

"By the way," I began, finally being able to breathe again. "If it wasn't obvious, I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. He kissed my lips softly and smiled. This was sure to make my list of favourite nights: the night that once again, the sun rose in my life.

* * *

I know, I know, you all hate me for holding this up for soooo loong...again, sorry, and thanks to the people who've reviewed so far, B-O-O-K-L-O-V-E-R-16-18-21 and TRDancer. I REALLY appreciate it!

and P.S., _Dusk_ is officially done, at least the hardcopy is..I'm working on the sequel, called either _Noon_ or _Midnight._


	11. 9 An Almost De Ja Vu

Okay, so here's another chapter...._

* * *

_

_9. An Almost De Ja Vu_

Aunt Alice literally screamed at the top of her lungs when she found out. She begged me to tell everything that happened, but instead, Mom promised in my place. According to her, I needed my rest. I put my hand to her face, showing everything that happened which, in one way or another, was very embarrassing.

"It's almost like when Edward confessed," she said after I'd finished. "I bet you were in the same meadow." I touched her hand. Kate had taught me how to project, but I hadn't tried it until now.

_Wouldn't the Volturi attack again?_

"Of course not," she reassured. "Now go to sleep." Almost instantly, the darkness swelled and ate me.

I opened my eyes in the meadow. I was alone. Then, I saw the russet wolf peek at me. I ran through the forest, trying to outrun him. When I finally caught up, he lifted me up and we began dancing. Both of us were smiling as we turned. We did this over and over, laughing as we went. We must have been spinning too much because the image began fading away.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead," I heard my father's voice say. His typical fathering instincts were kicking in. He doesn't want his little girl gone so he's spending as much time with her as possible.

"Why do I feel like you're _my_ mind-reader?" he groaned. I snuggled closer to his cold, rock-hard body.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'll be here for as long as you need me." I smiled.

History with Aunt Rose later that day was a bit interesting. Today's topic was the Italian Riviera. She kept droning on about the histories of each city. The class was too amazed to get bored.

"Now, in . . . _Volterra_," she said the word through gritted teeth. "They celebrate a holiday called 'St. Marcus Day.' On that particular day, everyone is dressed in red and street parties are held everywhere. The festival is a well-known tourist attraction. It also has a tradition, which serves as much of a joke, that the children sometimes wear a false set of vampire teeth." She said the last sentence with much strain. Leila McHessie's hand flew in the air. Aunt Rose called on her.

"Why is the festival of St. Marcus held?" she asked.

"Well, legend tells us that long ago, Volterra was full of vampires that attacked all the innocent humans. According to that legend, it was St. Marcus who drove them away," she replied. "Which, by the _bloody hell_ way, isn't true," she added, just enough for me to hear.

"Now," she continued. "We're done with Italy. Are there any more questions?" The class remained silent. "Good, because now, it's time to push that away . . ." she literally pushed the maps, charts and books off the desk so that she could sit "and talk about something much more interesting . . . like _prom_." At the final word, everyone got excited immediately.

"The History department was asked to take care of prom this year and they chose me to be the project head.

"We've decided that this year's prom theme would be the Italian Riviera. For the event, I'd like all of you to dress up in your most Italian-inspired dress or suit. I'll be assigning several people for various tasks to be taken care of.

"May I ask Miss Vanessa Masen to stand up?" she said. I bolted upright. "Now your brother Edward told me that you're a composer and a singer, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've been having problems about prom souvenirs and music, since the committee wanted something new. So would you like to record an album for the prom?" She said the question as if asking me if I would like something to drink.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't sure I heard right.

"Well, I asked my senior class about this little glitch and Edward said you write songs. I pitched this idea to the committee and they said yes," she explained. "So, are you in?"

"Yeah, definitely!" I replied enthusiastically. Me, a recording artist at _six_?!

"Great. I'll meet you after school today." Just then, the bell rang. "Guess that ends class. Vanessa, I'd like to arrange our schedule for later."

The rest of the class exited the room. When the coast was clear, I hugged Aunt Rose tightly.

"_Thank you!_ Thank you, like, a million times!" I said.

"Thank your father. He's the one who told me," she replied. "Now, the committee would like to see you after your last class. I'll tell Emmett to let you off early. I don't see any possible problems . . . you have more than enough inspiration . . . "

"You know about me and Jacob? _Already?_"

"Of course," she replied. "It was last night's topic. Edward wasn't there, though."

"I woke up with him beside me," I replied.

"Afraid of losing his little girl so soon."

"That's what I thought."

"Oh well, boys will be boys, vampires will be vampires," she said nonchalantly. "Off with you to class now. I don't want anything red on your permanent record."

"Thanks again."

"I'll see you later."

My high school life was turning out to be good after all. Biology, lunch and the other subjects came and went quickly.

"Hey, Jake," I said as soon as I saw him in class.

"You had a nice night?" he asked, sitting next to me on the bench, his sweltering hand holding mine.

"It was okay . . . I woke up with Dad beside me," I explained. He immediately looked alarmed. "No, you're not facing the firing squad yet. Just being like any father on his only daughter."

"Rosalie talked about prom," he said nonchalantly. I tried to project again.

_Wow. You called her Rosalie!_

"I better be good if I want to see you," he replied. "You wanna go to prom together?"

"Hmm . . . let me guess . . ." I said in mock thought. "Oh, yeah that's it. _Of course_ I do, Jake."

"And we'll all go to our Volturi friends for advice on what to wear," he joked. I laughed with him.

I only had P.E. for half an hour before Aunt Rosalie excused me from class. A few of my classmates, including Kathy, were angry to see Aunt Rosalie flirting with Uncle Em and vice versa. I stifled a laugh.

Jacob gave me a questioning look.

"It's a surprise," I replied slyly before swooping down and kissing him on the lips once. I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

* * *

I know you'll all hate me but that's all the ammunition I've got left...i'll come back...soon....

P.S. there'll be a chapter about the album Nessie's making

xoxo, bye for now

:'(


	12. 10 You know you feel guilty

Squee!! Back I am! Finally, I got my own pc so here it is!! Uh, just a teeny tiny Jacob chapter..._

* * *

_

_10. You Know You Feel Guilty When Your Ex-Girlfriend-slash-Pack-Beta Runs Away_

(Jacob's Point of View)

So _this_ is how Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul feel. I bet Quil's itching right now since he imprinted first but I got to first base ahead of him.

For the first time, I was going to prom. Well, not exactly the first since I'd gone to Bella's. Maybe the first one with a proper date.

As I was lying around there, listening to Nessie's dulcet tones, my mobile rang.

Oh. _Sam._

"Hello?"

"Jacob, I think you better come here, quick."

"W-what's wrong?" I stammered. Was the Apocalypse coming? No! I couldn't die! After the prom . . . I might consider.

"I'll tell you when you get here," Sam replied. He hung up the phone.

Crap.

I rushed to Sam's house immediately.

"You!" Seth growled as soon as I entered the house. Jared and Paul were having a hard time restraining him.

"Whoa, chill, Seth," I said. What the freaking hell is going on?

"Calm down, Seth," Sam repeated. He was the actual Alpha.

_Right._

Immediately, Seth strained to get control.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on?" I said.

"She ran away!" Seth snarled. She? Oh . . . Leah. "All here stuff's gone, nothing left behind except a note saying she'll come back only when the _bloodsuckers _are gone." I didn't like the way he said the b-word. He began crying.

Oh no, oh no, _oh no_.

"Why the _hell _did she do that?" I asked. "She knows the rule of imprinting doesn't she?"

"Did you love my sister, Jake?" Seth asked, changing the topic.

"I . . . well . . ."

"_DID YOU LOVE HER?_" he asked again hotly.

"I . . . no," I admitted in defeat.

"That explains it," Sam mumbled.

"So in other words, you _used_ my sister to patch up that hole created by your stupid _leech_?" Seth said scathingly.

_What did he just say?!_

"Don't—dare—call Nessie—a leech," I pronounced the words slowly through gritted teeth. Now Quil and Embry were restraining me.

Before I could explode into a wolf, I took in deep breaths to calm myself. Seth ha d a different strategy; he let the tears wash away the anger.

What had Leah gotten herself into? She was endangering the pack and all of La Push and Forks. I shouldn't have run away last time in the first place.

The blotch began spreading slowly on my newly perfected life. Boom goes the dynamite.

I ran out of the house and into the woods to vent my irritation.

* * *

Onwards to the next chapter!!!


	13. 11 Music and Lyrics

I want to thank EVERYONE who's been going online wasting their time to read this! The long song's entitled _I thought I lost you_, the theme song of Bolt _

* * *

_

_11. Music and Lyrics_

Renesmee Cullen, recording artist at six.

I never imagined I would be, but here I am, skipping up and down in the forest to wash off my extra giddiness.

After fifteen minutes, I entered the house and went straight to my piano. If I was composing, it was now or never.

I let my fingers dance over the keys first. I ended up playing the song that I even recorded for him when we were apart.

"_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
_  
"_I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me__  
_

"_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you . . ."_

_  
_"You really miss me that much already?" Jacob winced for the doorway. "Honestly, Nessie, I think you're overreacting."

"I was playing a random tune on the piano and ended up playing this one," I explained.

"Didn't you record that for me once?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied. "I was trying to sing the full version. I'm afraid I have to do-over the lyrics."

"Does this have something to do with the thing you won't tell me?"

"Yup," I said again. "You wanna hear the rest? With the new lyrics?" He just nodded in response and sat beside me on the bench.

"_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Good thing that you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
No need to think back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
_

"_I missed you  
I missed your smile  
I used to shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
Everything's so different now  
Coz you're with me somehow  
I'll never let you go  
I need you to know  
I missed you, sha la la la la  
I missed you."_

I continued playing the piano notes up to the end.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, smiling at me. An uncomfortable silence stretched between us

"Want another one? I asked.

"Sure."

I let my fingers dance over the keys once more and ended up playing my latest composition. The lyrics flowed out of my mouth effortlessly, since it was the one that spoke most about him. I reached the chorus and started singing with more intensity.

"_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_Can't believe it, oh_

_You're one in a million._"

I continued all the way to the end. Jake smiled at me and grabbed the electric guitar from the corner of the room.

"You play?" I asked. He plugged the guitar in the amplifier and began.

"_Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said,  
Say anything to soothe me,  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
To fake the days and make it like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be the break  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break_

"_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
I kept the moments that we were in  
And I hoped in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
And now I got you  
I thought I lost you_."

"Nice," I commented. "Continue. I have more lyrics." I started playing the piano with his guitar.

"_I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I found you somewhere  
'cause I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
I swore I never break the promises we made._

"_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
I kept the moments that we were in  
And I hoped in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
And now I got you  
I thought I lost you_."

Singing with Jake felt really good. We played harder as we both thought of more lyrics.

"_I've told myself I wouldn't sleep till I searched the world from sea to sea_." He sang.

"I have a better line," I teased. "_I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were now here we are_." I was too much into my playing so I didn't notice him stop. "_Here we are. I thought I lost you_." The notes were softer.

"_I thought I lost you, too_." He struck the guitar once.

"_I thought I lost you . . ._"

"_I thought I lost you._"

"_You!_" I started going with the hard notes again. Jake joined in.

"_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back for me, my friend  
And now I got you  
I thought I lost you_."

"_But I thought I lost you_." I smiled at him.

"_I thought I lost you, too_."

"_So then I got you, got you_," we sang together.

"_So then I got you . . ._"

Jake wouldn't give up. I stopped my piano so he could have his few seconds of guitar glory.

"_I thought I lost you_ . . ."

"_I thought I lost you, too_."

Jake and I looked at each other. Music was definitely one thing we both get along with.

* * *

Again, thanks! If you listen to the actual song, Girls sing first....onward...


	14. 12 Surprise Visitor

Well, some of you may have hated the previous chapter for the lack of actual story, so sorry. But you might resent me for this one so, SUPER SORRY! It's not the lack of story you'll be hating me for...just read and find out what I'm talking about_

* * *

_

_12. Surprise Visitor_

For three solid weeks, Leah did not return. Sam said that they should search for her immediately.

It took them a week. I almost died since Jacob was in his wolf form the entire time so I can't contact him. I was so relieved when they finally came back.

To everyone's surprise, Leah brought a "friends" with her.

"Nahuel!" Mom exclaimed. "It's wonderful to see you again! What brings you here?" I could still remember the dark-skinned man that Aunt Alice found in South America to save us.

"I decided to visit when I found Leah," he replied. She had one arm around his waist. Was it . . . ?

Dad suddenly had a hard face put on, as if confirming my thought. Did Leah imprint on Nahuel? I asked Dad as I held his hand. Mom also took off her shield to ask the same thing. He looked at us both and gave a small nod.

And I thought I was responsible for the war.

"Miss me?" A set of big arms locked around my neck.

"Jake!" I squealed while hugging him. Dad looked away when I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sam, Jacob, we have to talk," Dad suddenly said, his face still sober. Jacob pulled me with them. Daddy Carlisle and Mommy Esme came with us.

"Doesn't she know what she's doing?" Dad growled.

"Imprinting is an involuntary action even though not everyone does it," Sam explained.

"Even so," he replied. "Everyone in Forks will be affected if this doesn't work out. If they have a child, the Volturi may come again."

"We have to force Nahuel to leave," Mom said.

"No!" Jake and I exclaimed.

"Bella, you don't realize how hard it is," Jake said, gripping me tighter. "You have no idea—"

"Don't tell me that I don't," Mom growled. "I know perfectly well how it feels when true love is taken away from you. You and Sam witnessed that, didn't you?" She glanced at Dad, as if implying something. "Hurtful as it may have to be, he has to live through it."

"No one can live through a situation like—"

"Okay, STOP!" I bellowed. "Mom, I'm really, really sorry about this, but I don't like it when my mother and my boyfriend fight. For heaven's sake, you two are best friends and you were the one who said vampires and werewolves should get along. I'm not letting you force Nahuel to leave."

"For now, we just have to keep a close watch," Sam amended.

And that's what we did. Of course, everyone in school was intrigued, but we just let the gossip fall on deaf ears. We were all in one table now, as close to Leah and Nahuel as possible.

Actually, this idea went quite well.

I was with Jacob in La Push when suddenly, the clouds turned gray. From the bushes emerged a group of cloaked figures. I could see the glint of bloodlust in their crimson eyes, their teeth bared in a evil smile. I thought they were heading for me, but they attacked Jacob instead.

"No!" I instantly snapped my eyes open. Cold sweat was dripping from my forehead. I was back in the four corners of my room. It had been a dream. A nightmare.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Dad immediately went in my room to check.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," I said.

"About . . . ?"

Like you wouldn't know, I thought. He chuckled as he read my mind.

"You're so much like you're mom than I thought," he said, touching my nose playfully with the tip of his finger. "You worry too much. Leah, Nahuel or any of us haven't done anything."

"Yet," I added.

"You could say that," he allowed. He began stroking my hair and humming my lullaby. Next thing I knew, I was back in La Push with Jacob, no more Volturi attacks.

I woke up again, the sun shining weakly through the murky sky. Mom was in the kitchen cooking my breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," I greeted. She looked at me and smiled knowingly before turning back to her cooking.

Minutes later, we arrived at school. I immediately looked for his bike. Just then, the school bell rang. I made my way to first period with m parents.

Okay, so Jake was absent for one day. Big deal.

Two days. Okay . . . so what?

Three. He's probably busy.

Four. Hmm . . . patrol's probably wearing him out.

So Jacob was gone for the whole week. Could there be another vampire? Then again, I would have smelled it. My parents weren't very happy nowadays, like something's going on.

"Mom, can I go over to the other house?" I asked one day. In about five seconds, Aunt Alice was there.

"I saw you saying no," she said to Mom. "Please say yes." She put her hands on Mom's shoulder.

"Yeah, Mom, please?" I added.

"You know it's not very healthy," she whispered to Aunt Alice. Like I couldn't hear.

"Jacob's not there," she replied. "Not even Seth. They took the news to heart." News? What news?

"Oh, alright," she finally said. Aunt Ali8ce took hold of my hand and we ran back to the bigger house.

Aunt Alice played dress-up and hairdresser with me for hours. Then I heard the front door close.

"Wait, I'll be back." Aunt Alice said. "Don't you dare move." I sat still for a few minutes, wondering who it was. Maybe it was Seth or Sam. Maybe Tanya was here.

I heard Mommy Esme's voice descend from downstairs.

"Nessie, can you come here for a while?"

* * *

See? I told you you'll hate me. And there's a cliffhanger too. And I don't have the next chapter yet...oopsie...SORRY! If you're still feeling up to it, please review. Your opinions mean so much.


	15. 13 Broken Promises

Okay, I know you totally hate me for the cliffy back there, but here i am one week later! Ta-Da! I'm posting up to the end now. Yes, it's almost over! (boohoo)...Ooh....mysterious chapter title...._

* * *

_

_13. Broken Promises_

I took off all the unnecessary paraphernalia before making my way downstairs.

There before me stood the one man whose face I'd never get tired of.

"Jake!" I squealed. I wrapped my arms around his torso in a big teddy bear hug. Something felt wrong. . .

He wasn't hugging me back.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked. He exchanged a glance with Mommy Esme. "What is it?"

"I think we better do this outside." I followed him outside, not holding his hand.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked again.

"I know I better do this quickly, but I don't know how," he began.

"Starting from the beginning would be good," I joked.

He looked back at my face, like he was looking at it for the last time.

"I don't know . . . I don't want to hurt you any more now."

"Hurt . . . me?" I asked, confused. "Why would you hurt me? What can you do that could hurt me? You wouldn't hurt me Jake . . . would you?"

An infinite silence stretched between us.

Then I suddenly realized. There was only one thing he could do that could hurt me.

"You're not . . . ?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered finally.

"Why?" I ended up sitting on the forest floor. I had a million more questions, but I didn't have enough strength in me to ask. My knees were shaking so badly.

"It's . . . nothing you can understand," he said, breathing heavily.

"Tell me what I don't understand," I said. Oh boy, here come the tears. "It's for some stupid, noble reason isn't it? One thing I don't understand because I'm supposed to be six. I'm still a kid. But I'm not. I'm not normal Jake, remember?"

"I know that," he replied. "It's just—"

"Go away, Jake."

"Nessie . . ."

"It's too late. Go away." I said again. "I felt him leave the scene and began breaking down completely.

My life was such a mess. I'm a half-vampire who was born in a vampire family and fell in-love with a werewolf. It's not every day that you see someone like me. One moment, there're butterflies in your stomach and the next, there's just emptiness. I feel as hollow as the fallen log beside me.

After emptying my body of all the fluids in it, I made my way to my favorite place. There was only one place in which I could find solace: in front of my piano.

I let my fingers randomly go over the keys as the thoughts ran through my head described my life and myself, my ups and my downs, the times I fought and the times I failed, moments in which I rose and fell . . .

And of course, Jacob.

In the song, I described him. I reminisced all the moments I had with and without him. I asked why he had to leave me.

For once, no lyrics came to me, Just music. The piece wasn't anything. It was just a product of the cacophony of emotions I was feeling right now.

I played my way into the night. When the sun set and the stars were twinkling feebly, I changed into my pajamas and made my way into bed without any dinner. My parents didn't mind, so evidently, they knew.

I don't know why I was so calm. I should have been in rage.

"That's what your mom thought, too." Dad was making his way into my room. I felt too depressed to speak.

_She thought that about me?_

"No, both of you," he answered. I gave him a questioning look. "Once, I left your mom, Ness, because I thought it was for the better."

"You did what?" I said suddenly, forgetting the drama for a while. It was hard to believe that Mom was ever without Dad.

"That's how she became friends with Jake," he said, bowing his head. "I thought she'd forget, but both of us couldn't.

"I promised her I'd never leave, but I did."

_You came back, didn't you?_ I thought. _That's why we're here talking about it._

"But still, I left," he argued. "I broke my promise, but thankfully, my reappearance was enough to mend her. Maybe she doesn't notice it or pay attention much, but there's still the scar." I remember myself saying something to Jacob along those lines.

_Will he come back?_

"I don't know for sure," Dad sighed. "But for his kind, his family comes first."

_But our kind can get along with them, right?_

"Yes," he replied. "But some things aren't worth forgiving, so people stay enemies forever." I started wondering why he left me like that. It wasn't just breaking up, because I can't stay friends with him now. Dad didn't answer my thoughts.

"Go to sleep. You know you need to," he said. Dad tucked me in and started humming my lullaby. "By the way, I like your songs better with lyrics."

I continued to think about every possible thing.

Could he have imprinted on somebody else? Impossible. Everyone has just one soul mate, like ma and Jacob and Leah and Nahuel.

Leah and Nahuel. That got me thinking. . .

Gosh, am I _stupid_! I slapped myself mentally when the right answer hit me.

"Nahuel broke the treaty, didn't he?"

Dad nodded.

So they were to blame. They were to blame for this broken promise and my broken heart. They didn't realize how much damage they'd done.

* * *

Yep, another complication. But it's not too big, so don't worry. Onward, people!


	16. 14 Fairytales

Before we get to reading the next chapter, I must remind B-O-O-K-L-O-V-E-R-16-18-21 that this chapter is entitled after one of the topics we talked about once. I was writing this chapter during those text conversations. haha. And to TRDancer, thanks for the consistent reviewing! haha. And also to chocolateluver101, I'm glad you loved it!

Oh well, time to get back to the reason why we're all here...

* * *

_14. Fairy Tales and Happily-Ever-Afters_

I caught myself staring at our empty table. My parents convinced me to have lunch with my other friends.

"Weren't you and Jake going out?" Ted asked.

Well, since I don't have any guy beside me right now, shouldn't that mean that I just broke up with him? "Oh, yeah, we were." I replied nonchalantly. Better play along.

"So you're not going to prom with him?" he continued.

"Yeah. Probably, if this doesn't work out."

"So, uh, can you come with me? To prom?" he asked nervously. I saw Kathy glance at us sadly and thought of a better way to somehow create a happily-ever-after.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be going to prom," I replied. He hung his head. "Why don't you ask Kathy, though? I'm sure she'd love to go."

He glanced over his shoulder where Kathy was playing with her food. "Thanks," he whispered and turned his back to me. Well, at least I get to see a happily-ever-after if I don't experience one.

I was greeted in P.E. with a hug from Kathy.

"Thank you!" she gushed.

"Huh?" I said, feigning innocence.

"Guess who's taking me to prom?"

"Who?"

"Ted!" she squealed. "And it's all thanks to you! You have to come with me later to pick a dress."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Because obviously I'm currently wallowing in this desperate hopelessness because I can't be with the one I truly love. "I, uh, have to record some songs for the prom album."

"Too bad," she replied. "Well, you'll get to see it at prom anyway."

"I'm not going . . ."

"Why—?" Just in time, Uncle Em entered the gym. Saved!

As soon as I got home, I went back to bed and tried not to think about what's happening so far. I've been told many fairy tales and novels with happy endings. The problem with those stories is that I believed too much in them. There are some stories that don't end happily, but usually, it happens for a reason.

I tried analyzing Mom's fairy tale. Dad is her Romeo and Jake is Paris. Romeo left Juliet, but Juliet believed he'll come back. At the time Romeo was gone, Paris was there. When Romeo found out Juliet was dead, he tried to kill himself. Typical tragic love story material.

In other words, Paris was someone else's Romeo. Jacob was my Romeo. I have to believe he'll come back.

But how can he come back? The treaty was broken. Leah and Nahuel were behind it.

Suddenly, someone was at the door.

"What're you doing here?" I asked icily. "The treaty's broken. Aren't you forbidden t go past boundaries?"

"I asked special permission from Sam," Jacob replied. I turned away. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Sorry again?" I scoffed? "You've said that how many times already? How many times have you broken your promises? My heart comes crashing into bits every time you do that."

"I don't know how hurt you are," he said, sitting at the foot of my bed and holding my hand. I didn't pull away. "I'm as hurt as you are. I love you, Renesmee, and you know that."

"I'm confused right now, Jake," I replied on the verge of tears. "You've always been there, but you always break your promises. You didn't show up at school, but you show up here. What exactly are we?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Only you have to make the decision."

"I'm really not sure, Jake," I replied, exasperated. "You always break my heart but it's like I still love you with all those broken pieces." I was really crying now.

"So after everything I've done . . . you still love me?" he whispered.

"Yes!" I burst. "I don't know why, I don't know how it can be possible, but yes I'm still unconditionally, undeniably, madly, absolutely in-love with you." I sat up and his warm hands wiped my tears.

"Stop crying," he crooned. "Everything will be okay soon." I tried to stop the hiccups and the sobs. When I was finally calm enough, I tried to talk again.

"I want everything to stop right now," I said. "I want everything to go away. I want nothing except you." I put his face in my hands and pulled it closer to mine.

I kissed him with all the emotion I could have mustered that moment.

"I need you, Jacob Black."

"I don't know if I could live without you," he replied. We hugged while I cried again on his shoulder.

"Why is life like this?" I complained. "Why can't I have the only thing I want?"

"You already have me," Jake answered. "Things will change soon. I can feel it."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll try my best."

"I don't want to sleep. This might just be a dream."

"No it's not," he contradicted. "Look, I'll be here until you get to sleep and try my best to see you tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"I guess I'll live with that." He tucked me under the covers and rested beside me. I closed my eyes just as one of his arms rested on my waist. In mere minutes, I could feel the cool breeze of La Push.

* * *

Many digital mwahhugz to the person who can find the paramore song line in this chapter..haha!


	17. 15 There's Always a Compromise

The answer to last chapters trivia was in...sentence number 1! I was listening to I Caught Myself by Paramore at the time so I thought of including it. haha :)_

* * *

_

_15. There's Always a Compromise_

I woke up in the morning without the warmth that had lulled me to sleep. I got up to get ready for school, hoping that he'll grant my request.

The hours dragged on. I still didn't see him; no flash of a motorcycle, no sight of his hulking figure in any crowd. I was starting to lose hope.

When I sat near the window in Biology, I tried to focus in class, but we were discussing yet another topic that I'd already gone over with Dad. I suddenly started to have the eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder and to my right, but they were all busy. I looked outside the window and saw the russet wolf hidden in the woods. He saw me look at him and winked. I smiled back at him and he disappeared into the forest. The wink was enough to make my day.

We went to the main house instead of the cottage. Daddy Carlisle wanted to negotiate plans with Sam since both parties found it hard to remain enemies after all those years.

"We can't keep Nahuel and Leah away from each other," Sam said.

"There must be some solution," Dad said. "We can't keep Jacob away from Renesmee, too."

"Why can't we just teach Nahuel control?" Aunt Alice said. "Like with Jasper. He did it. I'm sure Nahuel can, too. Although that's not saying much since I can't see what could actually happen."

"I guess that's the best thing we could do for now," Daddy Carlisle agreed. "Jasper, Emmett, go back with Sam to La Push and start Nahuel's . . . er . . . lessons."

"So this means you're going to prom?" Jacob asked. "With me?"

"Maybe," I joked.

"Did I hear the word '_prom_'?" Aunt Alice asked, suddenly materializing beside me. "You're going to prom?"

"Yep."

Aunt Alice squealed excitedly. "Finally, I'll get to do some decent shopping! I'll wake you up tomorrow so we can pick out your dress. Don't you _dare_ come!" she added to Jacob. "You aren't supposed to. It's against the rule."

"What rule?"

"The groom-isn't-supposed-to-see-the-bride-in-her-dress-before-the-wedding-or-it-totally-jinxes-the-entire-thing-forever rule."

"For heaven's _sake_, we're not getting married, Aunt Alice," I said, embarrassed.

"Oh, believe me . . . soon . . ." she said with a menacing smile.

"I thought you can't see our futures?"

"I can't see everyone's future, but in a general sense, sure."

"Huh?"

"Your life's a fairy tale. It's how fairy tales are supposed to end. With a happy-ever-after."

"Then why did Romeo and Juliet die?" I challenged.

"Sweetie, both of them were happy because they got to be with each other in the end." She explained. "Considering your mom decided not to be a vampire but stay with your dad, I'm sure he'd have followed immediately. Of course, Carlisle and Esme can't live without him. I can't either. None of us can."

I reflected on her answer for a while. If she had chosen the latter alternative, I wouldn't have known my mother.

"Now go to sleep, it's nearing midnight," she scolded. "I wouldn't want to drag an eye-bagged teenager through the mall."

"Okay." I changed into my sleepwear at top speed and went into my room. Jake was waiting to tuck me in.

"You're not sleeping here, are you?" I asked.

"Not if you want me dead by tomorrow." He replied. He put the covers on and reclined beside me, waiting for me to go in a deep sleep.

The next day was spent solely with Aunt Alice. I woke up with no one in the house but her.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Hunting," she replied simply, flipping a pancake skillfully onto a plate.

"I didn't know you can cook," I commented.

"Well, as you can see, I can," she said. "Now sit down. Breakfast will be served in about forty-three seconds."

I smiled to myself as I sat on one of the stools near the bar. I counted to forty-three in my head.

"There you go," she said, sliding a plate to me as I reached the last number. I began slicing and spearing pieces of pancake in my mouth.

"So for today, I guess you'll have to wear something close to mine," she began. For once, she was wearing a lightweight sweatshirt, denim jeans and sneakers. "When you're done, I'll give you five minutes to get ready." I put the last piece of pancake in my mouth and Aunt Alice began counting.

Five minutes later, we were drifting in her bright yellow Porsche.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"New York, of course," she replied. "We have to get you the best. I would have flown you to Paris, but unfortunately, all the flights for today were booked." Talk about fashion savvy.

In twenty minutes, we were walking down main street Manhattan.

"I can't remember you driving at top speed just to shop with Mom," I said.

"You're more fun to shop with," she replied. I can't see your future, so the outfits would be a total surprise. And believe me, it's hard to surprise someone like me." We entered one of the posh-looking boutiques, laughing.

* * *

I absolutely loved Alice in this chapter! haha..click next!


	18. 16 Surprising the Seer

I am_ not _a fashionista, so I'm sorry to all those fashion critics here...haha_

* * *

_

_16. Surprising the Seer: Prom Preparations_

Five hours later, both of us were laden with bags marked _Lacoste_, _Dolce & Gabbana_, _Dior_, _Chanel_ and various other names and logos that made New Yorkers stare at us.

"Okay, so all there's left now is your actual dress," she told me as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Not just that," I replied. "I have to perform a couple of songs onstage. Sort of like a mini-concert. I need a rock star outfit that's not too rock star."

"Hmm . . . that's weird," she commented. "But we'll find something. Come on."

We entered a shoe store that had almost every possible expensive shoe brand in the world.

"I'm definitely wearing skinny jeans, right?" I asked.

"Probably," she replied, grabbing a few pairs of shoes. "High-heeled boots or Converses?"

"Uh . . ." It's hard to choose! Both looked awesome.

"Oh, let's get them both," she sighed, handing the shoes over to a saleslady. We headed for the counter as Aunt Alice whipped out her credit card. Three more bags were added to our load.

"Time for your top," she sang. We passed by a window where I saw the perfect match to my almost-completed rocker ensemble.

"Aunt Alice, wait!" I pleaded. She headed over to me to see what I was looking at.

"That. Is perfect." We barged in the store to find a dress in my size.

"This'll look good with the boots," I said, admiring the peach cocktail dress that reached just a bit below my knees. "Or even over the skinny jeans and Chucks."

"We're definitely taking this," Aunt Alice said, not bothering to look at the price tag. Once again, she whipped out her credit card while the others stared at her.

After that item, we dropped the bags in the yellow Porsche.

"Now it's time for the one I know you've been waiting for," she said. She took out her mobile and began punching in numbers. "Hello? Perrine? It's me, Alice . . . fine, thanks. Hey, are you in New York right now? . . . Great. Can we chat for a while? My niece's having her prom . . . five minutes? Sure . . . okay . . . see you soon, then . . . okay, toodles." She snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Perrine Bruyere, she replied. "He's a designer. Not so major, but I assure you, he's awesome. He designed your Mom's wedding gown, too." She dragged me into another boutique that we stopped in front of.

"Ah, Madame Cullen!" a tall lean man greeted.

"Good afternoon," Aunt Alice replied. "This is my niece, Vanessa." Darn, she used the alias.

"A pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle," he said, shaking my hand.

"The pleasure is mine," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, time to talk business," Aunt Alice said. Mr. Bruyere positioned himself on the director's chair behind a redwood desk. "Vanessa is having her prom in a week. I leave her in your capable hands.

"Oh, I will do my best," Perrine replied with shining eyes. "Come, come, my lady." I followed him to a life-sized three-paned mirror. "Okay, let us begin with ze basics." He began analyzing me like I have a bomb stashed somewhere. "Eye color, chocolate brown; hair, long curls, brown as well; slim; very, very light skin . . . Ah, I know!" he finished the form with a loud tap of his pen. "Madame Alice, would you and Miss Vanessa lime to stay in the lounge for a while as I draw some sketches?"

"No need," Aunt Alice replied. "I leave it all to you. I'm giving you about . . . three days, yes?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Great then," she replied, clapping her hands happily. "We'd best be off, we have a long drive waiting for us. I'll expect the package in three days."

"You can count on me, Madame," Perrine replied. "Au revoir."

"Toodles then."

I waved goodbye and followed her to the car.

"Oh, before I forget, the theme for their prom is Italian Riviera," Aunt Alice added, rolling the windows down.

"Oui, Madame."

"Well, that was easy," I say as she drove away.

"Come on, I don't want this 'long drive' to be longer than it already is," she replied.

We drove back home in record time. It took me, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em to unload all of the stuff we bought.

"I can't believe all this fit in there." Uncle Jazz said in astonishment."

"Well, like they say," Aunt Alice said nonchalantly. "'You have to see it to believe it.'" We dumped the bags in Dad's old room for a while. Looking at all the baggage, a crisis struck me.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Would _all _of this fit in the closet?"

* * *

If you're wondering where I got the peach cocktail dress idea, try checking out Taylor Swift's music video of Change...


	19. 17 Prom, Formal Attire

This is the last Jacob chapter for Dusk...awww... :( we'll all miss him_

* * *

_

_17. Prom . . . Formal Attire . . . Tux . . . Okay, Awkward_

(Jacob's Point Of View)

Prom is in two weeks. Crap. I feel nervous. _Jeez, man, it's just prom, you're not getting married!_ Yeah. My head's right.

Okay, If I'm this nervous for prom, how much more of a nervous wreck will I be on the day I get married?

_Erase!_ Change topic. Seth, Sam and Embry all agreed to help me pick out my tux. Leah and Emily offered to pick out the corsage.

"Hey, ready to go?" Seth asked.

As if I'll ever be. "Yep." Well, it's now or never.

We drove to downtown Seattle for my formal attire. Man, I _hate_ shopping.

"Here we are," Sam announced as we stopped in front of . . . a designer boutique.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bit . . . expensive here?" I asked.

"Pfft," Embry replied while the other two stifled their laughs. Perfect.

"Come on, Jake, it's just _Versace_!" Seth declared. It was our turn to question his sanity. Since when did Seth turn into a fashion guru? "Oh . . . you know . . . if Bella and Renesmee are guinea pig Barbies, then call me guinea pig Ken." We just shook our heads and entered the store.

Okay, now I can tell where the Cullens get their wardrobe from.

I look at one of the price tags and my eyes widen involuntarily.

"Aren't these types a little way over the top?" I whispered to Sam.

"Nonsense," he replied. Okay, they're definitely hiding something from me. I smell vampires are behind this.

"Besides, if you think it's expensive here, would you like to see the French tags?" Seth added.

Time to start hunting! Well, a different type of hunt, that is.

Each of us picked three for me to try on.

"Nope, Sam replied as I emerged from the dressing room wearing an all-black ensemble. The same was said for the next fifteen fittings.

"Okay, we just have to look a little bit closer then we'll find it," Seth said. And off we went once again.

I raided every piece in the racks to see "the one."

"Aha," I said triumphantly as I found a white coat with tails. Definitely Italian Riviera. I began hunting for matching pants, a tie and a black shirt.

"This is it, right?" I ask as I walk out of the fitting room wearing the entire suit.

"Definitely," Seth replied approvingly. I changed back into my casual jeans and shirt. I think I know where they got the money . . .

"Time for the shoes," Embry said.

"I don't want leather shoes," I stated before we entered a Hush Puppies store. "Bl—Rosalie asked me to play guitar for some kind of mini-concert at the prom."

"Sure."

"Hey, you called the Blondie Rosalie," Seth added.

I gave him a piercing stare that made him shut up.

Instead of entering Hush Puppies, we went to Converse All-Star. I began looking for the perfect Chuck Taylors to match.

"Here," Seth announced, triumphantly holding up a pair of white, high-cut shoes with black sketches. We asked for the same in my size (the tricky part of the whole thing), paid for them and headed our way back home.

"Finally!" I said as we all loaded the stuff in the car.

Now all that's left is prom itself.

* * *

Don't you just _love_ Seth? I do! he's the werewolf i love the most...well, next to Jake, of course.


	20. 18 Revealing Secrets

Back to Nessie's POV..._

* * *

_

_18. Revealing Secrets_

Tonight is _prom_.

Crap, why do I feel nervous? The rehearsal was okay. Aunt Rose asked Jacob to be the guitarist for the mini concert. Dad would drop me off so we don't spoil the surprise.

As of the moment, Aunt Alice was nuts. My prom dress was resting alone on a rack in my closet. Here I am, sitting in front of her mirror, playing paper doll and hairdresser—again.

"Your hair has to be both rock star chic and movie star glam!" she stated after I gave a suggestion. She was brushing my hair to let it loose of all the knots.

"What about we put it up then let a lock on each side of my head loose?" I suggested again.

"Let's see." She worked on my hair for several minutes and, when she was done, I dress into my concert ensemble.

"Okay, it looks good," she commented. "It's not like you'd be head-banging or something, right? Let's see the prom dress."

I slipped into the beige dress and presented myself.

"_Finally_!" she said. I carefully took off my prom dress and put my jeans and shirt back on.

The rest of the day, we hunted. I hated herbivore blood, but I had no alternative. Dad won't let me go near a lion or a bear.

"All done," I announced after my second deer. We raced back to the house. Uncle Emmett met me there and invited me to go on my motorcycle. We almost reached Canada when a furious Aunt Alice asked us to go home so that I could get ready for the prom. _Jeez_.

A couple of hours later, dad dropped me off. I was in my concert outfit. Aunt Alice will be bringing the prom dress later.

"Be good to all the guys who ask you to dance, okay?" Dad said sarcastically.

"Okay, thanks," I replied. He drove back home for Mom and Aunt Alice.

It felt weird entering prom alone. I had to go to the back so that we could get ready for my concert. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were there.

"Wow, Alice did a good job on you," Uncle Em, commented, suppressing the urge to ruffle my hair like always so that he won't have to face a frenzied Alice back home.

"Thanks," I said again. Aunt Rose introduced me to the drummer, the bassist and the pianist.

"All were missing now is the lead guitarist," she said. Minutes later, I saw Sam's car. "_Ugh,_ I can smell him now."

"Hey, am I late?" Jake asked. Apparently, he didn't see me.

"Nope, right on time," Uncle Emmett said. "By the way, meet the star of the night." His eyes widened a bit.

"Guys, come on, we've got some technical stuff waiting for us," Aunt Rose said, motioning the others to follow her and Uncle Em.

"_Surprise!_" I said, pouncing on him in a big bear hug. "Aunt Rosalie asked me to record an album for prom. So, I said yes."

"So that's why you were in the music room all the time," he said.

"Yep."

"You two, enough PDA, let's get this show on the road," Uncle Em said.

"Yeah, just a couple more minutes."

"Whatever," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You look good today," Jake commented.

"Well, with an overgrown girl who loves to play paper dolls for an aunt, what do you expect?"

"You two, come on or I'll call Edward," Aunt Rosalie threatened.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint the in-laws." Jake said, earning him a playful slap on the arm. He offered out his elbow or me to hold on to.

* * *

I figured I'd put too less Rosalie and Emmett in the story, so there. next...


	21. 19 A Place in This World

I'll be posting a song index in the end so you can listen to all the songs...well, except my compositions. haha. I'm just a big Taylor Swift fan!

* * *

_19. A Place in This World_

Aunt Rosalie introduced me to the crowd and I could just make out my friends' shrieks as I walked on the stage. I sang the first track.

"_I'm alone, on my own_

_And I don't know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong_

_Oh, but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

_Trying to find a place in this world._"

I immediately got the crowd's attention. I sang the rest of the songs and everyone began dancing.

"Okay, this next song is dedicated to tons of people. My closest friends," I saw Aunt Alice, Mom and Dad join the crowd "my best-friends-slash-siblings, Alice and Edward; my almost-sister, Bella," Mom and Dad beamed at me while Aunt Alice winked approvingly at me "and of course, a very special someone who's standing beside me right now," I shot a sideward glance at Jake as he winked at me. The crowd screeched. "Well, anyway, you get the idea. Here goes . . .

"_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

"_And I know everything about you_

_And I don't want to live without you_

"_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"_Just a small-town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_My secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

"_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

"_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

"_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

"_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you . . . oh, yeah!_"

The crowd went wild! A DJ took over so that Jake and I could have some "alone time."

"So that was the thing you won't tell me," Jake said.

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled. "Oh, shoot. Wait here, okay?" I dashed to m family remembering the "other dress."

"You were just awesome!" Mom said, hugging me tightly. "So that's what you think of your own mother? Your almost-sister?"

"Well . . ."

"I can't believe Dad's your best friend!" Dad said, wrapping his arms around me. I so hate it when they do this.

"Cut it out! I can't go all 'I wanna thank Mom and Dad and Aunt Alice' in front of everybody!" I replied indignantly. "Just because I'm the only one who can blush" I felt my cheeks warm up involuntarily.

"I loved it when your Mom did that," dad said longingly with a sigh. Mom elbowed him.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Jake waiting," Aunt Alice said, pulling me. We went to the girls' lavatory to get me changed. Once I was in my dress she went over my hair and make up again.

"Perfect," Aunt Alice said.

"Wait, what about Jake?" I remembered him not wearing an Italian inspired suit.

"Of course he won't look out of place," Aunt Alice replied.

"He's getting changed, too?"

"Well, let's just say he's all taken care of so you don't have to worry."

I'm sensing that Aunt Alice did something again. Uh-oh.

* * *

Vampires are such amazing creatures, huh? Especially ones like Alice..haha


	22. 20 My Light

I'm treating you guys to another one of my compositions. All I can say is that's in three-four time signature so it's kind of a jazz waltz_

* * *

_

_20. My Light_

I walked out to the fountain to meet Jacob. Once again, I was right. Aunt Alice pulled a couple of strings to make Jacob look good.

"I look horrible, don't I?" Jacob asked, feeling awkward in the attire.

"Actually no," I replied. Hell, 'look good' was an understatement! We were alone there

The last track began playing

"May I have this dance?" he asked., offering his hand. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

"This last song," I began "is dedicated specially to Jacob Black." We swayed to the song.

"_I never knew that someone like you exists_

_I didn't expect you'd come straight to me_

_I haven't anticipated an angel on earth_

_I won't hesitate to say yes to you_

"_Because you light up my life_

_Suck all the dark away_

_You keep me safe and sound_

_Every night and day_

"_You are my sunlight_

_You put the rain away_

_You put the smile in me_

_I don't ever wanna leave_

_You are my moonlight_

_You are my starlight_

_Oh, oh, you shine so bright_

_You are my life_

"_You never thought I'd feel the same_

_You never dreamed I'll go with your flow_

_You didn't imagine I'd like your style_

_You hadn't expected I'd go your way_

"_Because you light up my life_

_Suck all the dark away_

_You keep me safe and sound_

_Every night and day_

"_You are my sunlight_

_You put the rain away_

_You put the smile in me_

_I don't ever wanna leave_

_You are my moonlight_

_You are my starlight_

_Oh, oh, you shine so bright_

_You are my life_

"_I don't want to let you go_

_No, not yet, no_

_I'll keep you here forever if I can_

_My angel, don't fly away_

"_You are my sunlight_

_You put the rain away_

_You put the smile in me_

_I don't ever wanna leave_

_You are my moonlight_

_You are my starlight_

_Oh, oh, you shine so bright_

_You are my life_

"_You are my sunlight_

_You put the rain away_

_You put the smile in me_

_I don't ever wanna leave_

_You are my moonlight_

_You are my starlight_

_Oh, oh, you shine so bright_

_You are my life_

"_You are my light_

_Forever it'll be dawn_

_You light up my life_

_You are my sun_"

The song ended, but we kept on swaying. I was in my happy place. I didn't care how hot it was. Dream or no dream, I'd rather be in Jacob's arms than anywhere else. Forever may pass, I still wouldn't care.

"I love you," I whispered while I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you even more," he replied. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pulled me away. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box. After that, he knelt to the ground.

Crap.

* * *

More digital mwahhugz to the person who sees the song line in this chapter!


	23. 21 A Promise of Forever

This is the last chapter! (boohoo!!!!!!!) You can't tell how said I was when I was writing this and then encoding it. It's been a great..I don't know? Two Months? with you guys! Thanks for the support and the reviews!_

* * *

_

_21. A Promise of Forever_

"Jake . . . isn't this too . . . _early_?" I asked. As I'd suspected, the small box contained a ring.

"I know but . . . I just can't wait," he said. "You look old enough already. I bet we could get Jenks to do something . . ."

"You are so masochistic, do you know that?" I said

"Me, masochistic? Why?"

"You know definitely well that Dad will kill you,"

"I know but . . . every guy has his needs."

"Come on, let's forgive Dad for a while. He's only had six years of fathering glory," I continued "Besides, I want to do this properly . . . I'm only six! Could you wait for a few more years? Can you wait until I'm officially eighteen?"

"I don't know . . . as long as you keep that promise."

"_Jake_," I moaned. "You know I love only you. We have forever. Let's not speed forever up."

"Okay, then. I guess I have to change the question," he said

"_Jake_," I moaned again. "Do you still _have_ to?"

"I'm doing this _properly_, like you asked," he said with a crooked smile. "Now, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, in twelve years, will you marry me?"

I wanted to say something worth remembering, something to put my name in books. Instead, I blushed terribly and became too speechless to make an impromptu speech.

"Yes," I replied simply.

He slid the ring on my finger, kissed it and hugged me tightly.

"By the way," he began "you're not the only one who can keep a secret."

Another song began playing, one that began with hard electric guitar notes.

"This song is dedicated to Renesmee Cullen, also known as Vanessa Masen, who has finally agreed to marry me tonight and, in less than two decades, will become Mrs. Black."

Instead of doing everything formally, I just rested my head on his chest and put my arms around his waist in a hug. We swayed on the spot to the music.

"_I remember the times we spent together on those drives  
We had a million questions all about our lives  
And when we got to New York, everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me tonight_"_I remember the days we spent together were not enough  
And it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you here now, would hurt so much  
_  
"_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up and know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_"_I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
And the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees and stayed out way too late_"_I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus  
And how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes not having you here  
I sing  
_  
"_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up and know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight  
_

"I'm not even eight yet," I kidded.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

"_I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up and know the stars are  
Holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight_

"I wish it could always be like this," I sighed.

"We have forever," Jake replied. "But you still have to marry me first."

I clasped my hands with his. _Aunt Alice will be all over me when she finds out._

"Edward and Bella will be all over _me_ when _they_ find out," he muttered.

_Before they do that, let's enjoy this for a bit._

"Good idea. I'm not ready to let go."  
_Neither am I_, I thought. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

It's as if the world had stopped spinning and the sun itself began revolving around us. I know one day we'd be in the same room dreaming about each other, waking up to see if the other is still in their arms.

Dusk was far away now. The sun refused to come down. Darkness will just be another thing to worry about. I'd locked it in the place where I once locked the name and memories of the person I'm with right now.

Dusk is not over . . .

It didn't come at all.

* * *

That's it! Aww....oh yeah, the answer to last chapter's quiz was in the second to the last sentence. I told you I was a big Taylor Swift Fan! Click next for some additional stuff by Nessie..


	24. Nessie's Spotlight

I wanted so badly to put RENESMEE CULLEN on the cover of the album. But no, I had to use the alias. Well, all the same, I'm still so proud of myself for doing this. I know Mom and Dad are, too. I know my whole family is. The album really is all about my heartbreak journey ever since I came here to Forks and back to Jacob. Well, here it is:

_**Twisted Road**_

_**Vanessa Masen**_

_1. A Place in This World_

_2. Silver Lining_

_3. Tied Together With a Smile_

_4. I Miss You_

_5. I Heart?_

_6. Picture to Burn_

_7. One in A Million_

_8. I Thought I Lost You_

_9. Fearless_

_10. I'm Only Me When I'm With You_

_11. You Are My Light_

I also had to write the acknowledgement. It was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Well, they're putting it on the inside back cover so when someone takes the disc out, they can read it

_First of all, thanks to the HISTORY DEPARTMENT (specifically Miss Rosalie Hale) for giving me this opportunity to record this album_

_To Kathy Hayes, Ted Massey, Alex Lyons, and my countless friends at Forks High for always cheering me on the sidelines, even though they're not actually my permanent lunch group_

_To Alice, for the album art and without whom, I'd be caught by the Fashion Police_

_To my La Push friends, Sam, Paul, Emily, Rachel, Claire, Jared, Embry, Quil, Kim, Seth, Leah, Nahuel and Billy for being "so near, yet so far"_

_To Dr. Robert Cullen (brother of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, one of our favourite people in the world), the most religious doctor I know (besides Dr. Carlisle) for teaching me that God is definitely real_

_To my ENTIRE family (you know who you are), from Forks to Alaska, to even the Amazon trails and South America._

_To my Mom and Dad just for being alive and helping me be a good person_

_And of course, to a certain Jacob Black, for loving me unconditionally, for being my rock, for putting up with my antics, for being my personal guitarist, for being the one I love with all the little pieces of my broken heart (now glued together quite clumsily, thanks again, Jake!)_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_You drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know _

_That what I feel is true_

_That I'm only me when I'm with you_

I asked Aunt Alice to do the album art, which had to be a booklet opening to a few pictures of Forks High and earlier proms (I surprisingly found a few of Mom and Dad's) and the complete lyrics of the songs.

I hope they get it publicized too. I would absolutely love doing another one.

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_Can't believe it, you're one in a million_


	25. Song Index

**Song Index**

Hey guys! I put up this special chapter so that you could find out the songs and maybe listen to them if you haven't. (DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these songs except the ones with "ORIGINAL COMPOSITION" written under the title)

Song: A Place in this world (Chapter 19)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: Silver Lining (Chapter 5)

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song: Tied Together with a smile (Nessie's spotlight)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: I Miss You (Chapter 6)

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Song: I heart? (Nessie's Spotlight)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: Picture to Burn (Nessie's spotlight)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: One in a million (Chapter11)

Artist: Miley Cyrus

Song: I thought I lost you (Chapter 11)

Artists: Miley Cyrus & John Travolta

Album: Bolt Soundtrack

Song: Fearless (Nessie's spotlight)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Album: Fearless

Song: I'm Only me when I'm with you (Chapter 19)

Artist: Taylor Swift

Song: You Are My Light (Chapter 20)

ORIGINAL COMPOSITION

Song: Tonight (Chapter 21)

Artist: FM Static

Album: Critically Ashamed

Thanks soooo much for reading. I'm posting the sequel after this. It will be entitled _Noon/Midnight._ You can check out my profile page to see it for yourself and if you're also an avid Harry Potter or Blue Bloods fan, I've written a couple more fanfics.

Love you guys, thanks a lot!

Xoxo, pAu-p0tter N;]


End file.
